Good Intentions
by Kirjuri
Summary: The Rescue Bots are ready for another action-packed day! But something's wrong with Blades, he is sick. Is he going to be out of the loop today or is a cure found? And what even caused this. My first published TF-fic. Centered around Blades and Heatwave but Chase and Boulder get lotsa action too. Has small implications of HeatwaveBlades but it shouldn't jump on anyone's nose.


"I'm not feeling too good today."  
"What do you mean, Blades? You got rust in your rotors or something?" Heatwave quipped while the other two bots just looked at the orange one in worry.  
"Nothing like that, it is more of a feeling that there's something wrong inside. Around my cockpit." This was a lot more alerting to the team leader, since he got closer.

"Well you better get yourself in working order before anything gets up. Can't be missing our only flier now." Blades nodded to the fire truck and sat down on the floor, a sad expression on his face. He tied his arms around his stomach and looked down in apathy.  
"I think we should try to help him instead of worrying about missions now, it is still early." Boulder suggested, Chase already leaving a message for the humans in case this takes longer than anticipated. Heatwave groaned and left the hall.

"Blades, can you describe to me more precisely where you're experiencing the illness?" The police car squatted down to the helicopter's level, their bulldozer soon joining in.  
"It, it's not like something is out-of-place. Just feels uncomfortable and makes functioning hard. It gets worse when I move." Blades turned his gaze to his friends, who were really trying to figure out what was wrong with him. They ruled out bad fuel since they all used the same resources.

"Have you got some sand or dirt in there? I get some from time to time but it's easy to get out." Boulder once again threw an idea in air. Chase rose up from the floor and nodded.  
"I suggest we at least try if hosing out possible abnormalities, if that's okay with you." The police car looked at Blades, who gave a nod of approval. It couldn't hurt. And even if he was hosed, he would dry up in time when the Burns wake up, though it is hard to believe that Dani would be disturbed by a wet seat.

* * *

"Heatwave, we need you here!" The green bot yelled, without response. Figures that their leader is once again angry about something. This made Blades think that it was probably his fault, for being sick. He sighed and again looked down, depressed.  
"Do not worry Blades, it isn't your fault for having this malfunction." Chase tried to cheer the orange bot up, earning a smile. Right after that he went to search for Heatwave, going through to their rooms. Surprisingly what the police car saw, was Heatwave downing Energon going at his 5th mug already.  
"What in the name of law are you doing?" The bluish bot walked in and grabbed his leader's wrist. They weren't supposed to drink this, it could alter their abilities to rescue. Angrily about the disturbance, Heatwave yanked his arm free.

"It's my business whaddam I doing. I can't throw this in the sewers either so what am I supposed to do to get rid of it?" The redhead growled in disagreement, but stopped drinking at least. Chase was as confused as ever, but managed to form questions.  
"You mean this isn't- Is it HIGH-GRADE?" The police car gasped, almost whispering his last words. Heatwave reacted by turning his face away and muttering back.  
"Yup. That's whaddit is. But issa failed batch..." The red bot sighed at the end of his explanation. Next to him was a small barrel of the Energon solution, emptied almost completely. Chase looked into it, there was only enough for 1 mug left. Suddenly Heatwave groaned loudly and cramped. This alerted the cop, who instantly grabbed his friend's shoulder and offered a hand.

"Is nothing... Ye 'ad something to say?" Heatwave looked at the concerned duty-bot, raising a brow.  
"Ah yes, that. We require your assistance in hosing Blades' insides in effort to rid of any uncalled substances." Chase stated boldly, trying to ignore Heatwave's drunken and seemingly pained state.  
"Tch, ya got it wrong. Lemme take care of 'im."  
"But Heatwave, you're..." The blue and white bot knew to shut his trap now, just letting the team leader grab him for balance. He still wasn't exactly sure what this all was about, but found it better to leave pondering that for later. Right now, the fire truck walked a bit wobbly, but well enough to not require assistance.

* * *

"Get offa him Boulder." Heatwave tried to not sound too offensive, but still making his message clear. The construction bot made way for him and went to look for Chase. Their team leader grumbled at the fact that he was probably going to find his energon too, but soon turned his attention back to Blades.  
"Look... Ahm sorry 'bout making ya drink that..." The red bot's optics wandered to the floor and he sat besides the orange one. Blades was a bit confused, and despite Heatwave's efforts, he did notice that he was in pain too. Maybe even more than he himself.  
"The Energon was no-good. Got riddof it. Drink summin else and ya'll get better." The helicopter was surprised that Heatwave was being apologetic about this. And that he admitted being at fault. Blades got a smile on his face and hugged the bot next to him.

"It's okay Heatwave, you didn't mean to do anything bad." The dark face of the bot heated up and blushed, but he left disagreeing to a few grunts and then hugged back. He quickly tensed when he saw the green team member peeking from behind a corner. Heatwave got up, which was enough to send Boulder back hiding. Thankfully no snickering was heard.  
"Yeah... Nothin' bad." The fire truck left again, now to outside after grabbing a canister of fuel. Now Boulder and Chase came to their orange friend. The police car looked after Heatwave when he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Heatwave said that I'll be better if I get something to drink. C-could you bring me some fuel?"  
"Sure thing, pal." Boulder grinned widely and went to fetch a canister.  
"So, Blades. Did you drink that... High-grade?" Chase whispered again, sounding a bit shy about his thing. The helicopter nodded, a bit awkwardly since his friend's attitude made this seem like a bad thing to do.  
"Y-yeah. H-Heatwave said that he'd made it himself." Blades fidgeted his fingers and looked away from the questioning bot, who now stood up and muttered something to himself. The bulldozer was coming back with an orange canister and handed it over to Blades.

"T-thanks. Could you make sure that Heatwave's okay?" The orange one requested, before taking a sip from the canister. He got a head-rub from Boulder, who laughed and sat next to him, Chase leaving to check the outdoor-camera.  
"I downed the last of that High-Grade, nothing that a tough bot like me can't take." Boulder winked to Blades, who smiled back. The construction bot watched Chase's back when he was checking the cameras, seemingly not alarmed. Probably found Heatwave not doing anything dangerous.  
"Heatwave is fine, he doesn't need assistance and I'm sure that he wouldn't want any." The police car told this friends before removing his message left earlier. The Burns family should be up real soon and ready for action.

* * *

"So Blades, what even happened?" The green one was being nosy, but all for the sake of his good friend. Everyone was sleeping last night, that was given.  
"Well, yesterday's evening Heatwave came to me before I went to sleep and... He asked if I'd want to have a drink with him. He had made it all by himself so of course I wanted to taste it, even though it was High-Grade. I only took one mug, to be safe. I don't think he drank any more either."  
"Hah, and Heatwave didn't even tell the rest of us that he had some! I wonder why." Boulder's tone implied something, but Blades missed all of that.  
"I think it was nice of him. And and at least you and Chase didn't get sick." The helicopter chirped happily, sipping the fuel now and then. This got a snicker from the construction bot who left his thoughts for himself.

"Are you feeling better yet?" Chase walked over and asked. The flier nodded and got up, dusting himself a bit.  
"Yeah, but I think I'll go rest a little bit until we get a rescue. Thanks for helping guys!" Blades left towards the berthrooms, leaving Chase and Boulder together in the hall.  
"Who woulda believed that Heatwave would make something by himself." Boulder crossed his arms and looked at the police car. Chase appeared to be deep in thought, staring at the distance, before he was brought back to earth by an elbow-nudge to his side.

"Huh, yes, indeed." The construction bot lifted a brow in wonder what was occupying his friend's mind, but left that alone when their human companions began to pour in the base.


End file.
